


I Don't Know How to Love You Remastered

by Lotus_Blue



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, One-Sided Attraction, Other, remaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A redux of this fanmix, with two new songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How to Love You Remastered

 

 

> ___1. _ _ _White Flag- **Dido**___ //2. Birds-  ** _ _ _ **Anouk**___  **//3. Only Teardrops-  **Emmelie de Forest** **//** 4\. Our Great Divide-  **Tarja Turunen** //5. Don’t Be Afraid-  **Elisa Firorillo and Rika Muranaka** //6. Criminal-  **Fiona Apple** //7. For You-  **Stream of Passion//** 8\. Fear and Loathing-  **Marina and the Diamonds//** _ _9\. I Don’t Know How to Love Him- **Sarah Brightman**____    
>  _

**[[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/lotustheowlcat/playlist/5xQ8mtKeEg8ZDEzfSUUDsK)]**

**_Fanmix by[Lotus-of-Hyrule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/works)_ **


End file.
